Kindred spirits
by Our hero
Summary: A whirlwind/Cinder fic, for some one who requested it, ive actually had this one done for a while, sorry for not releasing it until now


CHAPTER ONE: You'll Never Be Alone Again

Love love

A special thanks to. . . guest, who ships this, this ones for you . . . Pal? Sorry if it's short,

Full disclosure I have a cynder but not a whirlwind so I got facts off skylanders wiki, reading what I did though I agree with ya guest these two would love each other,

So I looked on here no fics,

So I looked on line barely any pics,

And I realised this ship needs to sail,

Well looks like our hero has to save the day again,

IN JUSTICE WE TRUST!

Let's begin

Whirlwinds POV,

My day was going as all other 'quiet days'(1) do, watching _her,_ Cynder the undead dragon, as she quietly looked at the stars,

She was sitting away from everyone else as usual, when asked if she wanted to join your group she'd politely decline and after a few minuets leave,

I've asked others about it and they'd all say the same thing "She's always alone" one would say "that one doesn't even like those of her own element" would chime in another,

Some people believed them But I knew better after all I'd done the same when the dragons and unicorns hated me,

It wasn't that anyone hated her it was more that they just feared her, and when one would speak up, she'd decline as she wasn't very social,

But I wouldn't let this continue, I looked up at her and started walking over to her, she looked at me with those beautiful deep blue eyes that always reminded me of the sky's and of my love of flying, Her pretty purple scales shimmered in the direct sunlight (even if it was moonlight right now) she often tried to avoid, a bored look was plastered on her lovely face as she tried to fein boredom, but her eyes reflected hope, for someone who wouldn't leave,

"Is this spot taken?" I asked flirtatiously, I struck a cute pose and winked as I asked, she stared for a second before shaking her head and trying to move further away, but my tail wrapped around her hips and brought her back as I sat down,

She didn't respond to this in any way, she simply looked at the stars, but "I haven't come to stargaze, I came to talk," I said as confidently as one can be while practically hugging their crush,

"And the tail?" She asked curiously, "so you don't run away," I answered happily, she stared at me for a full minute, before saying "okay, what do you want to know?" She asked,

"What's your favourite colour? Food? And lip gloss" I asked hoping to get her to be comfortable with me before asking the serious stuff,

She seemed to think before saying, "in order purple, meat, and Cherry," I nodded and said "okay, if you had three wishes what would you wish for and why?"

She shook her head and said "you really want to know?," at my nod she put two claws up and said, "id only want two wishes, one a true friend, and two a kiss from a beautiful maiden, and you?,"

"Me? I'd have one, but first" I said she looked at me quizzicality before I was almost close enough for our lips to be touching, and said, "do I look pretty?" When she nodded I smiled and said, "then my fair lady, your wish is my command,"

I moved forward and kissed her, it was short it was quick but I enjoyed every second of it, her lips taste like cherry,

As I moved back she immediately pushed me back so that my back was against the floor and said with a grin, "sorry not satisfied," she had me pinned as our lips met again, this time however it went on for a full minute, she stopped so I could breath and asked, "so why did you really come to talk to me?"

After catching my breath I said, "I want to know why your always alone,"

She smiled sadly and said "they're afraid of me, if anyone's seen our lips touch they might be afraid of you too,"

I smiled and said, "so?, I don't care what they think I care what you think," she shook her head and said "why?" I said "if you really want to know then. . ." Now I had rolled over so she was on the bottom and inched closer as I said, "wanna be my girlfriend?"

It was bold and reckless, the first thing I felt was instant regret, when her face turned to shock I wished I hadn't said anything,

Then she gave me a sultry smile and said, "only if I get another kiss"

I nodded and gave her the best I had, I stuck my tongue into her mouth as we kissed, our tongues met in her mouth, after three minutes she stopped and said "you never told me what you'd wish for," I smiled and stroked her cheek "I'd wish for you to never be alone again, it came true,"

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Until next time

(1) what I'd imagine they call days when nothing happens,

OUR HERO 

AWAAAAAAAAAAAY

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
